


Soaked in Love

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: A story written with permission for Rahndom's "Child of the Fae" AU. Tim is smothered by his family in the best of ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahn (Rahndom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/gifts).



> Originally posted September 2016.
> 
> BTW if you haven't read Rahn's Child of the Fae AU, what are you doing? Go read it!

Tim sighs happily, practically melting into the bed as Bruce’s magic hands massage his back. Dick and Cass are peppering kisses on the skin Bruce isn’t touching. Jason is reading to them all, his gorgeous voice making the words seem all the more real.

The only one not doing anything is Damian, who is watching and learning from his father’s movements.

It’s been a quiet and ever so pleasant day.

Tim accepts another kiss from Dick, then from Cass who shoves Dick away for access to his lips.

His inner beast purrs in happiness, soaking up the love he feels from his family.

Every delicious drop of love brings him heat and energy, lust and adoration.

Tim sighs and licks his lips, wanting more kisses.

Knowing what he wants, Bruce is the first to respond. Distantly Tim realizes Jason’s stopped talking through the haze of Bruce’s kiss.

He’s on his back now. Bruce’s kiss is full of passion and Tim can feel his heart throb.

When Bruce pulls away, Tim reaches out for Damian, who responds immediately. He comes up beside his father and his lips take Tim’s. Damian’s kiss is sweeter, more naive.

Tim wants more. More, more, more.

Damian pulls back, panting, and Tim coos.

Jason’s on the bed now, having shoved poor Dick off.

Jason’s kiss is much fiercer and as passionate as Bruce’s. He nibbles on Tim’s bottom lip andTim lets out a whine.

There’s a hand on his lower stomach, rubbing gently. Almost erotically.

There’s lips on his neck, laving and biting.

Ooh, this is just wonderful.

Delicious.

_

Tim wakes up later in a tangle of limbs.

He feels wonderful.

So full.

He licks his lips and stretches, feeling his muscles revel in the pull.

He looks around and admires his family. All the gorgeous bodies and their loving souls.

This is his family. His loves. His. _His._

His heart burns with love, his own and theirs.

Bruce, the one who had been curled around him, wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him back down.

Another gentle kiss is shared.

“Sleep, Tim.”

Tim smiles and curls up into the large, warm body.

He dreams of love.


End file.
